


Как нормальные люди делают

by Felixora



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hartmon Week 2016, M/M, Translation, True Love's Kiss
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 22:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixora/pseuds/Felixora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поцелуй со своим соулмэйтом чем-то сродни озарению. Циско вполне уверен, что его соулмэйт Хартли Рэтэуэй.</p>
<p>Жаль только они терпеть друг друга не могут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как нормальные люди делают

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Real People Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938146) by [Pline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pline/pseuds/Pline). 



Несмотря на свое будущие в качестве ученого, Циско любит идею соулмэйта. Он знает, что у многих из его сокурсников она просто не укладывается в голове, они задают слишком много вопросов что бы просто принять это. Им нужно проанализировать и понять.

Но Циско, ох, Циско любит это.

Семь миллиардом людей на всей планете и один из них является его идеальной парой. Семь миллиардов людей и в один день они встретят друг друга и получат шанс на свой хэппи-энд.

Это слишком нелепо и романтично, но он не может ничего с этим поделать.

И все же, часто он задается вопросами. Какой будет его «вторая половинка»? Будут ли он или она высокими? Будут ли они тоже учеными? Любить Звездные Войны?

В особенности есть одна мысль, одна неотвязная страшная мысль, которая лишает его сна по ночам.

Захотят ли они его?

Существовали истории про людей, которые отказывались от связи. Часто это было из-за того, что они отказывались быть связанными с персоной по каким-то мистическим причинам. Но иногда, они не хотят быть со своим соулмэйтом из-за того кем он являлся.

Циско знает, с объективной стороны, что для окружающих он забавный человек. Он любит делать дни людей светлее, рассказывая свои шутки и ссылаясь на поп-культуру. У него есть много друзей, которые любят проводить время в его компании, но так же были и те, кто не мог не терпеть.

Слишком незрелый, говорили они, слишком странный и нердонутый.

Кроме того, честно говоря, он знал, что не был моделью.

«Не волнуйся о вещах, которые не можешь изменить. Сосредоточься на том, что ты знаешь и что ты можешь сделать», — говорила его бабушка.

Имея это в виду, он окунулся с головой в учебу. Он собирался стать одни из величайших ученых и тем самым поразить своего соулмэйта.

***

Он работает в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс.! Это безумие! Работа его мечты больше не была просто мечтой!

У него кружилась голова. Ему предстояло встретить столь много новых людей и, конечно, каждый новый день был шансом встретить своего соулмэйта, но если один из его новых коллег являлся им?

Циско думает и чувствует столь много в одно и то же время. Чтобы ни случилось, он знает, что это кардинально изменит его жизнь.

Его восхищенное волнение несколько сбавило свои обороты из-за конкретного Хартли Рэтэуэйа. Парень наверняка являлся самым большим пафосным мудаком во вселенной. Он действовал и выглядел как испорченный мальчишка.

Серьезно, Циско захотел ударить его уже после тридцати секунд знакомства с ним.

Так почему же его сердце начинает биться, как сумасшедшее, когда он смотрит в эти глаза? Почему его руки трясутся даже часами позже пребывания дома?

Мог ли это быть…?

Нет, это безумие. Его соулмэйт не мог быть таким придурком.

Ведь так?

***

Работать бок о бок с Рэтэуэйем оказалось настоящей головной болью, но, очевидно, никто не был удивлен. Этот парень постоянно выпендривался и никогда не признавал того, что был неправ. Проклятие, Циско действительно хочет врезать ему.

Или зацеловать до потери сознания.

Нет, нет, нет.

Он не влюбиться в Хартли Придурошного Рэтэуэйа. Ни за что. Неа. Никогда в жизни.

Он скорее поцелует Вуки.

Нет, стоп, плохое сравнение. Лея ведь хотела поцеловать Хана, а Циско совершенно не хочет целовать этого очкастого мудака.

Он всегда просто невыносим, всегда придирается к Циско и вообще ведет себя очень грубо.

Так что, нет, Циско не запал на него.

Вот только, он запал.

***

Поцелуй Истинной Любви.

Это слишком сказочно, даже для Циско.

И все же, именно так большинство людей называют его. Первый раз, когда ты целуешь свою родственную душу в губы, вы оба осознаете, что предназначены друг для друга.

— Это было, как будто молния поразила меня во второй раз, — сказал Барри после своего поцелуя с Айрис.

— Это было, как будто я открыла глаза впервые, — его мама говорила ему.

Я знал, что в тот самый момент я больше никогда не буду прежним.

Это было, как будто до этого момента я только выживал, но не осознавал этого, а потом я поцеловал его и начал по-настоящему жить.

Оно разное для каждого. Но так же для каждого это впечатляюще и красиво.

Циско с нетерпением ждет этого.

***

— Я думаю, я нашел своего соулмэйта, но так же я точно уверен, что он меня ненавидит.

Признание дается болезненно, но в то же время оно позволяет чувствовать себя лучше, и это не отдает даже каплей мазохизма.

Кэйтлин не жалеет его и он благодарен ей за это, он бы не перенес этого. Она обнимает его и ничего не говорит. Не было ничего, что можно было бы сказать.

Ему было интересно, знала ли она.

Она могла. Но это ничего не меняло.

Он мог не обзавестись своей родственной душой, он мог не получить своего «счастливого конца», но у него были хорошие друзья, которые всегда будут рядом в трудные минуты.

Однажды, этого должно быть достаточно. Должно.

***

— В чем твоя проблема, Рэтэуэй? Ты знаешь, что я прав, поэтому прибереги свою зависть при себе и дай мне делать мою работу!

— Я, завидую тебе? Да ладно, Цискито, не будь таким глупым.

— Прекрати называть меня так, ублюдок. Я не ребенок, так что перестать относиться ко мне таким образом. Ты просто невыносим! Почему ты вообще так себя ведешь? Я никогда ничего плохого не делал тебе.

— О, не беспокойся, это не выборочное отношение, я со всеми так.

— Знаешь что, ты прав, это не имеет значения. Ты ведешь себя как козел со всеми, и это, наверное, потому что твой папочка был груб с тобой, окей. Я просто сейчас уйду, потому что я могу наслаждаться своей жизнью, вместо того, что бы вести себя как мудак со всеми встречными.

Они последние, кто остался в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс., все остальные уже давно разошлись по домам или же наслаждаются свободным вечером.

Если быть честным, Циско даже не помнил точно, о чем они начали спорить, они начали это еще около часа назад.

Хартли проходит к его личному месту. Он выглядит чертовски злым.

— Не смей говорить о том, чего не знаешь, Рамон.

— О, тем не менее, ты это делаешь каждый день, Рэтэуэй.

В редкое мгновение, Хартли кажется не в состоянии подобрать слова, он дрожит от гнева и это вызывает на губах Циско ухмылку. Не так много людей на этом свете, которые могут заткнуть Хартли, и он был одним из них.

Глаза Хартли бегло глянули на губы Циско.

Неожиданно весь воздух вытянули из комнаты, или это так чувствовалось.

О, Боже, они сейчас поцелуются.

Их губы так близко друг от друга — и когда только это успело произойти — и как ни странно, Циско спокоен. Вокруг них сплошная тишина, они так близко, что он уверен, Хартли мог слышать его сердцебиение.

Сейчас это случиться, он думает.

Поцелуй Истинной Любви.

Он знает это, он уверен в этом.

Он почти вкусил то спокойствие, что принесло бы ему обретение своего соулмэйта.

Их губы почти соприкоснулись, их дыхание уже смешалось.

Это происходит, он думает.

И все же.

— Нет.

— Что.

Циско чувствует себя в тупике, потрясенным. Что произошло? Он осматривает Хартли, который стоит как можно дальше от него, тень страха и беспокойства застыла на его лице.

— Я… — говорит он, и после этого уходит.

Циско остается один.

Что случилось?

Он хочет плакать. Он хочет кричать.

Он уходит домой, сломленным.

Для него не было написано счастливого конца.

***

Они не говорят после этого. Хартли избегает его, даже не смотрит в его сторону.

Циско делает вид, что ему не больно.

***

Хартли уволили.

У Циско в голове крутится тысячи вопросов, но никто не может дать ему хоть одного ответа.

***

Уэллс начинает избегать его тоже.

Ладно, тогда он навестит квартиру Хартли.

***

Он так и не делает этого.

***

Ускоритель частиц взрывается.

***

Циско пытается позвонить ему. Он просто хочет быть уверен, что Хартли в порядке.

_Набранный номер недоступен._

Он навещает его место жительства. Оно пустое.

***

Циско продолжает жить своей жизнью.

Он должен быть сильным ради Кэйтлин.

Он должен помочь исправить все то, к чему привел взрыв.

***

Сможет ли он когда-либо узнать, был ли Хартли его родственной душой?

***

Наличие Барри в их команде было отличным способом сосредоточиться на чем-то еще. Кроме того, Циско всегда мечтал стать часть супергеройской команды.

Барри удивителен.

Кэйтлин понемногу приходит в себя.

Уэллс такой же, как и всегда.

Серьезно, все хорошо.

Но потом он возвращается в свою квартиру, и нет никого, кто бы встретил его.

Он не может перестать думать, а что если.

Если Хартли был тем самым?

Если бы они поцеловались?

Если у них все еще был шанс?

Циско ненавидит это чувство.

***

Хартли вернулся.

Циско сгорает от бесчисленного количества вопросов, которые он задавал себе в течении нескольких месяцев.

Почувствовал ли он ту временную связь между ними? Из-за этого ли он сбежал? Почему он был уволен? Почему не отвечал на звонки? _Хочет ли он попробовать?_

Но Хартли ведет себя так, как будто между ними никогда ничего и не было. Он еще больший придурок чем когда-либо.

Циско не подарит ему удовольствия от этих вопросов.

Возможно, это все было только в его голове.

Господи, почему он просто не может забыть это?

***

Даже когда они одни, Циско не спрашивает.

Он слишком боится.

Может Хартли просто не хочет его.

***

(Если бы он только видел, как Хартли смотрит на него, когда он игнорирует его пристальный взор.)

***

Столько всего произошло.

Эобард Тоун.

Эдди.

Ронни.

Всего так много, и он хочет, что бы это остановилось, он хочет что бы это все остановилось хотя бы на минуту, что бы он смог вдохнуть.

Все продолжается.

Он должен быть сильным ради Кэйтлин, которая потеряла своего соулмэйта во второй раз.

Он должен быть сильным ради Айрис, которая потеряла своего возлюбленного.

Он должен быть сильным ради Барри, который чувствует себя ответственным за все.

Он должен помочь отстроить город.

***

Иногда он просто хочет, что бы кто-то был сильным для него тоже.

***

_В ночь взрыва Ускорителя частиц ты тоже попал под влияние._

***

Циско напуган и одинок.

Но он не может быть.

Он должен быть сильным.

***

Вайб.

Ему нравится, как это звучит.

Может быть, все изменится к лучшему.

***

Временная линия перезапущена, в который раз.

Хартли больше не из плохих парней.

Все же, Циско помнит. Боль все еще там, глубоко в его груди. Страх все еще там, оплетает корнями его внутренности. И ненависть, пылая в его венах.

Поэтому, он ждет.

Он не уверен, чего именно он ждет.

***

— Я думаю, нам нужно поговорить.

— О чем?

— Я думаю ты знаешь, Циско.

— Я хочу, что бы ты сказал это.

— Наша связь.

Циско закрывает свои глаза. Это происходит, он думает.

— Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.

Хартли выглядит столь же напуганным, как чувствует себя Циско.

— Ты хочешь? — он спрашивает.

— Только если ты хочешь.

— Да.

Когда их губы наконец-то встречаются, это не фейерверк или пение ангелов. Это совсем не похоже на то, что показывают в фильмах, нет никакого ослепляющего света, что озаряет их, нет никаких падающих лепестков.

В этом нет ничего драматического.

Это лучше.

Это дом. Это безграничная любовь. Это доверие. Это уважение. Это обожание. Это когда ты оставляешь последний кусочек торта для другого, потому что у него был плохой день. Это легкие улыбки на понятные только вам двоим шутки. Это быть рядом друг для друга, несмотря ни на что. Это оставлять заметки в исследованиях другого, что бы вызывать у них смех. Это безграничное количество нежных поцелуев.

_Это любовь._

— Воу. Это было, хм.

— Чувствительно, — с улыбкой заканчивает Циско.

Он чувствует покой.

Ушли и страхи, и сомнения, и ненависть.

***

_Давным-давно жили два ученых, которые нашли друг друга и несли свою любовь сквозь время и пространство._

_Жизнь не всегда была простой для них, но они не переставали бороться вопреки всему и они всегда возвращались в объятия своей родственной души._

_Они были героями. Они были злодеями. Они были обычными людьми._

_Они были всем и ничем._

_Вселенная не могла разделить их._

_После всего они не жили счастливо, но они жили и они были счастливы._

_Возможно, это одно и то же._


End file.
